Valves perform important physiological functions in a human heart by controlling the direction and volume of blood flow through the heart. Typically, there are four valves in the human heart, viz., tricuspid valve, pulmonic valve, mitral valve and aortic valve. These valves regulate and maintain the blood flow to and from the heart. The aortic and pulmonic valves regulate flow form the ventricles into the aorta and pulmonary arteries, respectively. The mitral and tricuspid valves regulate flow from the left and right atria, respectively, into the ventricles. The human heart can suffer from various valvular diseases, which then broadly progress to stenosis or insufficiency. This can further result in significant malfunctioning of the heart and may require replacement of a native/natural valve in the heart with an artificial heart valve, also called a prosthetic heart valve. The prosthetic heart valve, like a bioprosthetic or mechanical heart valve, can be implanted in the human heart to replicate the function of the natural heart valve.